La gran amenaza
by JAIMOL
Summary: Un poder del pasado amenaza Camelot y otros reinos. Para hacerlo frente una gran alianza deberá realizarse.


**Siento reescribir el capítulo pero no me gusto como me quedo en un principio. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Capitulo 1**

**El aviso del peligro.**

La ciudad de Camelot se levantaba tras una tranquila noche, los guardias que habían estado en vela toda la noche eran sustituidos por nuevos guardias. La gente se ponía a trabajar sobre todo en la reconstrucción del castillo, no hacia ni un mes desde el ataque del gran dragón y todos en el castillo y la ciudad intentaban recuperarse. La gente trabajaba para recuperar las perdidas materiales y casi todas las noches había una concentración de personas rezando por los caídos.

En la casa del galeno del castillo un joven llevaba un par de horas despierto. Últimamente Merlín no dormía bien debido al remordimiento de que muchas personas habían muerto por su culpa al haber sido él que había liberado al dragón. Pero aquella noche había sido diferente, a mitad de la noche el joven se despertó tras un extraño sueño que había tenido.

- Flash Black -

Merlín se encontraba dormido cuando noto que una voz lo llamaba en sueños.

- ¡Merlín! ¡MERLIN! - grito la poderosa voz.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién me llama?

- Tan pronto te has olvidado de mi joven mago, no recuerdas la voz de aquel al que tú liberaste.

- Kilgharrah.

- En efecto joven mago.

- ¿Qué deseas de mi? ¿Para que me llamas?

- Necesito que vengas a la Isla de los Bienaventurados, es de vida o muerte.

- Está bien, mañana al atardecer intentare estar allí.

- Se raudo joven Merlín, el tiempo apremia incluso para mí.

Tras finalizar la conversación Merlín se despertó y se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido un sueño.

- Fin Flash Back -

Merlín sabía que debía pedir permiso al rey para salir de la ciudad y esperaba que este se lo concediese. El joven salió de donde vivía en compañía de Gaius al cual le había contado todo. En el camino el galeno iba bastante preocupado. Los dos hablaban en voz baja para que no les escuchasen.

- Espero que todo salga bien.

- No te preocupes Gaius, se exactamente lo que hacer.

- Lo que me preocupa es que el dragón tuviese tanta prisa, debe ser algo muy importante.

- Por eso espero poder salir hoy mismo de la ciudad.

Los dos llegaron a la sala del trono donde se encontraban el rey Uther y el príncipe Arturo reunidos. Tras ser anunciados los dos entraron en la sala y se inclinaron como reverencia.

- Tengo entendido que deseas pedir algo Merlín - dijo Uther.

- En efecto majestad, me gustaría pedir permiso para salir unos días fuera de la ciudad, me gustaría poder visitar a mi madre, los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho ver que no la veo lo suficiente.

- Se te pueden dar unos días Merlín - contesto Uther - pero el problema es quien se encargara de tus labores en tu ausencia.

- Si me permiten creo que Gwen la antigua criada de Lady Morgana hará un papel excelente.

Al nombrar a Morgana todos en la sala se ensombrecieron, no habían sabido nada de la protegida del rey desde que Morgause se la había llevado con ella.

- Tú que piensas Arturo ¿crees que Gwen cumplirá el trabajo como es debido?

El príncipe miro a Merlín el cual tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara la cual intentaba disimular. El príncipe supo que Merlín había pedido que fuese Gwen para que la joven y él estuviesen más tiempo juntos.

- Estoy seguro que Gwen será capaz de realizar el trabajo a la perfección. No tengo ningún problema.

- Entonces puedes marchar Merlín, Gaius ves y avisa a Gwen de su nueva responsabilidad.

- Se lo agradezco señor, muchas gracias.

Merlín y Gaius salieron de la sala del trono, uno con una sonrisa en la cara y el otro bastante sorprendido.

- No me esperaba que lo consiguieses Merlín.

- Por suerte ha funcionado, voy a preparar mis cosas.

- Después de hablar con Gwen te tendré un caballo ensillado en la entrada.

- Gracias Gaius.

Merlín se dirigió a su casa y recogió en una pequeña bolsa varios alimentos, guardo también el libro de hechizos y unas cuantas hierbas curativas por si las necesitaba. Se colgó al cinturón una espada ya que no sabía que sorpresas se podría encontrar por el camino.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la entrada de Camelot donde Gaius lo esperaba con un caballo y a su lado estaba Gwen. La joven se le acerco para hablarle.

- Muchas gracias Merlín.

- Espero que este tiempo os ayude a conoceros mejor, os queréis y espero que esto os ayude.

- Debes partir Merlín.

- Esta bien Gaius.

El joven subió al caballo y rápidamente tras ser abiertas las puertas emprendió el galope. A un buen ritmo el joven cogió el camino que llevaba hacia la Isla de los Bienaventurados. Durante el camino paro a la hora de la comida en un pequeño claro del bosque. En ese leve descanso sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Morgana, no sabía que pensar, el la había envenenado pero fue necesario para salvar Camelot, por otro lado el joven sentía algo por la protegida del rey y haberle hecho aquello aun le hacia sentirse mal.

Tras reanudar el viaje Merlín decidió apresurarse aun más por lo que murmuro varias palabras. Al hacerlo sus ojos se volvieron dorados y el caballo empezó a cabalgar a más velocidad impulsado por la magia. Tras un par de horas de viaje llego a la entrada del refugio de la antigua religión. Allí dejo el caballo atado a una roca y cogió la barca que había. Recordaba la primera vez que había usado aquella barca, como había ido a la isla para pedir ayuda a la bruja Nimueh para salvar la vida de Arturo. La última vez que había estado allí había destruido a Nimueh, su rabia al creer que había matado a Gaius, el hombre al que consideraba un padre le hizo conjurar el poder necesario para destruirla.

Mientras la barca se acercaba a la isla el joven se percato de que una figura lo estaba esperando. Iba vestida con una capucha que hacia imposible ver el rostro pero por el contorno del cuerpo Merlín supo que se trataba de una mujer. Al llegar a la orilla Merlín se acerco a la misteriosa figura.

- Bienvenido Merlín - dijo una voz dulce pero cargada de poder - te estaba esperando.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Alguien de tu pasado joven mago, el dragón te ha enviado aquí ya que teníamos que hablar.

- Como debo llamarte - dijo Merlín - sería mejor que te quitaras la capucha.

- Si así estas más tranquilo lo haré, pero espero que no me ataques nada más verme.

Extrañado por esas palabras Merlín se pregunto quien sería. Con tranquilidad la mujer se quito la capucha dejando ver una larga melena y unos ojos que Merlín jamás olvidaría.

- Ni- Nimueh.

- Veo que me recuerdas Merlín ¿sorprendido?

- No es posible vi como desaparecías.

- Aun tienes que aprender mucho sobre la magia, en el instante en el que el rayo estaba a punto de alcanzarme pudo tele-transportarme. Me costo gran parte de mis fuerzas pero evite lo que sería una muerte segura.

- ¿Que quieres de mí?

- El gran dragón me ha informado de los últimos acontecimientos que han sucedido, me sorprendió saber que tu eras el hijo de Balinor, lamento mucho su perdida.

- ¿Donde esta el dragón?

- Oculto en las tierras del norte, vigilando un peligro que se alza contra todos nosotros y contra el cual debemos unir fuerzas.

- ¿Qué peligro?

- Dime Merlín ¿has estudiado la historia de la magia? - Merlín negó con la cabeza - es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

- Te escucho Nimueh.

- Como he dicho lo que nos amenaza tiene que ver con un suceso que se produjo hace muchos años, antes incluso de que Uther y Gaius nacieran - dijo Nimueh sorprendiendo a Merlín – una vez existió un hechicero llamado Garred, su poder era tan grande que deseoso de más poder decidió que el sería el amo de todo. Su ejercito era inmenso, grifos, manticoras, brujos, incluso no muertos.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se le pudo detener?

- Si Merlín pero fue necesaria una gran alianza, los reinos libres se unieron contra Garred, las sacerdotisas de la antigua religión se unieron con los druidas - dijo Nimueh tomando aire - dragones, magos, todo aquel que estaba en contra de Garred se unió para destruirlo.

- ¿Qué mas paso?

- Se consiguió destruir a Garred pero muchas fueron las vidas perdidas, pocos fueron los dragones que quedaron con vida, tengo entendido que el gran dragón estuvo allí.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esta historia con la amenaza que vigila el dragón?

- Veras cuando escape de ti me refugie en el norte, allí mientras me recuperaba me entere de varios acontecimientos, de que el último descendiente de Garred había encontrado las pertenencias del hechicero. Lo estuve vigilando y descubrí que sus ansias de poder son igual o mayores que las de Garred.

- ¿No pudiste detenerlo?

- Era imposible Merlín, estaba oculto en las cámaras ocultas que Garred había creado, se necesitaba mucha magia y no la disponía.

- Por eso estoy aquí, quieres que te ayude ¿cierto?

- Así es, pero tu solo no, los reinos deben saber de la amenaza que se cierne, debemos avisar a los druidas y a todo aquel dispuesto a luchar.

- Te ayudare entonces Nimueh ¿qué haremos ahora?

- Debemos ir a contactar con otra sacerdotisa de la antigua religión.

- Entonces partamos.

- Antes de eso tengo algo para ti Merlín - dijo Nimueh sacando un libro - esto te ayudara a mejorar con tu magia.

- Gracias Nimueh.

Merlín cogió y guardo el libro junto al otro libro que ya tenía. Tras eso se puso en camino hacia la barca para salir de la isla, Nimueh le seguía y los dos cogieron la barca. Al llegar a la orilla Merlín se acerco a su caballo, vio como Nimueh se aproximaba a una pared y tras murmurar unas palabras una gran puerta apareció. De la puerta salió un caballo de color negro el cual monto Nimueh.

- Vamos Merlín.

Los dos marcharon a gran velocidad, Nimueh iba primero y Merlín la seguía. El joven espoleo al caballo para ponerse a la altura de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿A quien vamos a ver?

- Se trata de Morgause.

Merlín de la sorpresa hizo que el caballo se parase. El joven no se esperaba aquello, tener que ver a Morgause significaba enfrentarse a Morgana y él no quería aquello.

- Aun remordimientos por lo que hiciste - dijo Nimueh - el dragón me contó todo sobre Morgana.

- ¿Que es lo que te ha contado? - pregunto Merlín mientras reanudaban el galope.

- Sobre su papel en las antiguas profecías y como ha ido cambiando poco a poco, se lo que tuviste que hacer y te puedo decir que se necesita mucho valor para hacerlo.

- Nunca me sentí peor, esperaba que Morgana cambiase que no siguiese el camino de su hermana pero no sirvió de nada, cuando no hizo nada por romper el hechizo que tenia en sueño a Camelot no me dejo otra opción.

- Hay algo más, lo noto en tus ojos, estas enamorado de Morgana ¿verdad?

- Debo reconocer que siento algo por ella, pero eso no podrá ser, además hay una persona a la que no he olvidado.

- Te refieres a Freya ¿verdad? - dijo Nimueh - lo se todo sobre ella, se sobre la maldición que portaba.

- No me apetece hablar de ella, será mejor que nos demos prisa el tiempo ahora mismo es muy importante.

Nimueh dejo de preguntar a Merlín, en ese rato había aprendido más del joven que cuando habían estado enfrentados. Nimueh vio que el anochecer estaba cerca por lo que decidió apresurar la marcha.

Tras un buen rato cabalgando llegaron a un castillo alejado bastante alejado de Camelot, Merlín lo reconoció como el lugar donde Morgause les había atraído a Arturo y a él para explicarle al príncipe la verdad de su nacimiento.

- Estas segura que están aquí, parece abandonado.

- Aun tienes que aprender mucho sobre la magia, en realidad esta oculto por un hechizo.

- Entonces como pasaremos.

- Yo me encargare Merlín.

Nimueh se acerco a una puerta de pequeño tamaño, puso su mano sobre ella y murmuro unas palabras, de pronto Merlín vio como una especie de barrera azul se levantaba para dejarles pasar.

- Por aquí Merlín.

Merlín estaba nervioso, que le diría a Morgana, además tendría que revelar sobre su magia. Poco a poco se acercaron a una zona donde dentro se veía una luz. Merlín supuso que las hermanas estarían allí.

- Yo iré primero Merlín, de momento ocúltate y ya te avisare.

Merlín así lo hizo y cogió una tunica con capucha que llevaba para pasar más desapercibido.

Nimueh se acerco a la puerta tras ocultarse Merlín y toco. Al instante una figura de color rubio apareció en la puerta.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Morgause.

- Nimueh.

- Espero que podamos hablar.

- ¿Vienes sola?

- Vengo con un mago, tu has oido su nombre de labios de los druidas me refiero a Emrys.

- He odio hablar de él, se dice que será el mago más poderoso de todos.

- Aun estoy lejos de ser el mago más poderoso Morgause - dijo Merlín bajo la capucha saliendo de las sombras - espero que no te importe que entremos.

- Por favor pasar.

Morgause entro y detrás de ella entraron Merlín y Nimueh. Merlín fijo sus ojos en una figura recostada en un sillón. Allí estaba Morgana mirándolos fijamente, Merlín sentía como varias dagas invisibles le atravesaban, sentía un gran dolor por dentro al ver a la joven.

- Creo que deberíamos sentarnos, llevamos un buen rato cabalgando y estamos cansados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Nimueh?

- Directa a la cuestión como siempre vieja amiga. Es una historia bastante larga pero empezare diciendo que fui derrotada.

- Eso es imposible, eres una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas de la antigua religión.

- Pero paso, fui derrotada por la figura que tengo a mi lado. Aunque aun tiene mucho que aprender este joven me derroto y me dio por muerta.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

- Me teletransporte al norte, el problema es que mientras me recuperaba descubrí algo terrible.

Nimueh les contó a Morgause y Morgana sobre el descendiente de Garred y todos sus planes. Cuando termino Morgana estaba sorprendida de que existiese alguien así pero ver a su hermana aterrada le hizo ver que era un gran peligro.

- Entiendes por que estoy aquí Morgause, debemos estar preparadas, tú tienes contacto con el reino de Cenred, debes ir a informarles.

- ¿Tu que harás?

- Iré a Camelot y avisare a Uther, espero que ese cabezón acepte el peligro que se avecina.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo Nimueh?

- Debes contactar con los druidas Emrys, creo que Morgana debería acompañarte.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero me gustaría ver el rostro del gran Emrys - dijo Morgause para terror de Merlín - quiero saber quien se esconde tras la capucha.

- Esta bien, pero espero que no me ataques en cuanto me veas.

Merlín se retiro la capucha dejando ver sus rasgos, cuando se le pudo ver la reacción no se hizo esperar.

- Maldito traidor - dijo Morgause abalanzándose sobre él - pagaras por lo que hiciste.

- Cálmate Morgause - la interrumpió Nimueh - pero creo que debes contar tu historia Merlín.

Merlín miro a Morgana fijamente la cual tenía una mirada de furia en sus ojos, sin aviso los ojos de la joven se encendieron en oro y las llamas empezaron a crecer de las velas. El fuego amenazo con atacar a Merlín pero este las deshizo fácilmente.

- Se que quieres vengarte de mi Morgana, se que quieres matarme tu misma, pero te pido que esperes a que todo esto termine, si entonces estamos vivos puedes tomar mi vida si así lo prefieres.

Aquellas palabras provistas de tanto dolor dejaron a sus interlocutoras sin palabras, Morgause miraba al joven con rabia por el daño que le había causado a su hermana, pero sabía que Nimueh no lo hubiese traído si no confiase en él.

Nimueh sonrió ante la forma del comportarse del joven, llena de nobleza tal y como el gran dragón le había dicho.

Morgana no sabía que decir, delante de ella tenía al hombre que había tratado de envenenarla, al hombre al que le había abierto su corazón, el hombre que sabía de su magia y que no le había dicho que él mismo tenía magia.

- Lo siento Morgana.

- Que sientes no haberme matado o no haberme revelado que tenías magia.

- Crees que me fue fácil, lo que hice provoco que mucha gente muriera después, sabía como romper el hechizo y era eliminar a la fuente que eras tu.

- ¿A que te refieres con la gente muerta? - pregunto Morgause.

- Para saber cual era la fuente de la magia el dragón me hizo jurar que le liberaría. Crees que me siento bien por lo que hice, las muertes de todas esas personas fueron por tu culpa, tú decidiste no ayudar y me vi en la obligación de actuar así, ahora dime que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar sino había otra salida.

Morgana no dijo nada ante las palabras de Merlín, era verdad quizás en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero aun estaba furiosa ya que Merlín no le revelo nunca que practicaba magia.

- Y en cuanto a por que no te dije que tenía magia, solo puedo decir que era miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Yo no aprendí la magia, yo nací con magia – dijo Merlín sorprendiendo a Morgana y no tanto a las otras dos interlocutoras que estaban expectantes – es quizás por eso que acostumbrado a ocultarlo tenía miedo a decirlo. Siento no habertelo contado, sabía que te sentías sola al saber que tenías magía y no te ayude aunque debería haberlo hecho.

Morgana se acerco a Merlín y vio sorprendida que el joven tenía lagrimas en los ojos, lloraba por lo que había hecho y eso solo lo hacia una persona con remordimientos.

- No se si podré perdonarte Merlín, me has hecho mucho daño, pero no tomare tu vida.

- Muchas gracias

- Creo que deberíamos descansar - dijo Nimueh interrumpiendo la conversación y atrayendo la atención - mañana debemos ponernos en marcha.

- Tienes razón - dijo Morgause - por suerte hay varias habitaciones aquí y no habrá ningún problema.

Merlín asintió y decidió ir a una de las habitaciones, estuvo un rato colocando sus cosas y cuando termino se puso al lado de la ventana mirando las estrellas. No sabía como irían las cosas a partir de ahora pero esperaba que todo saliera bien. La felicidad de que al menos Morgana le hubiera perdonado en parte le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Justo cuando decidió marchar a dormir alguien toco a la puerta.

- Veo que sigues despierto - dijo Morgause entrando.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no entrar y matarme aun cuando os he causado a ti y sobre todo a Morgana mucho dolor.

- Nimueh me ha contado parte de tus aventuras, no me puedo imaginar como has conseguido ocultar tanto la verdad.

- No vienes solo a eso ¿verdad?

- Cierto, Nimueh me ha contado que te ha dado un libro para mejorar tu magia, ahora que vas a estar con Morgana quiero que tu la ayudes.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Nimueh confía en ti, además después de tu conversación se que no le causaras daño.

- Está bien, la protegeré con mi vida.

Morgause salió de la habitación y dejo a Merlín pensativo, no sabía que podría decirle a Morgana, el miedo a que le rechazase le hacia temblar. Tal y como había dicho Nimueh sentía algo por Morgana y parecía que no iba a irse tan fácilmente.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Es totalmente diferente a la tercera temporada así que quien no se haya visto la tercera temporada no tiene que preocuparse de los spoilers ya que no hay ninguno.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, hasta el segundo capítulo.**


End file.
